The present invention relates to an adjustable firearm carrying apparatus with a stretchable section for use with a long gun, such as a rifle, shotgun or submachine gun.
In military and law enforcement use, it is desirable to carry a long gun across the chest with the muzzle down, in a safe position. When a sling or the like is used to carry the firearm, the muzzle remains in a safe direction and the firearm is readily available for use. The firearm is secured across the chest when the user has to climb or handle other equipment.
A two-point sling is a strap attached to the firearm at two points. First at the muzzle end, such as the forearm and secondly near the butt end, such as the stock or rear of the receiver. This design is very useful for toting the weapon on one shoulder, across the back, or even across the chest. However, because the sling must be adjusted tight enough not to sag when worn, it is difficult for anything other transport. To solve this problem the three point sling and one point sling were developed.
The three point sling has a strap that attaches to the front and rear attachment points on most long arms, and another strap attaching to the first strap. The design is complex, with a plurality of straps and buckles. When deployed from a gun rack or truck the design prevents the urgent need for a quick response.
The one point sling is a single loop with an attachment device, usually a clip. The user's head and arm are placed through the loop. A section of the loop is an elastic cord so that when the firearm is brought to the user's line of sight, the cord stretches and increases the overall size of the loop. There are a number of drawbacks. Being that there is only one point on the weapon where the sling attaches, the balancing must be precise. Additionally, these slings require the addition of aftermarket parts, such as sling swivels or rings attached at the middle of the firearm, so that proper balancing can be achieved. The elastic cords tend to lose strength, causing the firearm to sag, and eventually lack the ability to retract.
The present invention is a two-point firearm carrying apparatus with the advantage of a long spring encased in a sheath connected to arms of the apparatus attached to the firearm at two distinct points. When worn across the chest, the weapon can be brought up to the user's shoulder for easy sighting, and with plenty of slack. When released the apparatus holds the weapon snugly to the body. The spring is durable and strong enough for a light or heavy weapon. The sheath shrouds the spring preventing it from snagging or pinching.
It is an object of the invention to provide a single two-point strap with an extensible and retractable section comprised of an encased spring.
It is another object of the invention to a single strap apparatus which is easy to transport and controlled with a design comprised of a few parts.